Super Soldier
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: When Graph's father signs up for a 'harmless' military experiment it ends up being done on Graph making her a super soldier. Years later Graff ends up in Jump City but what happens when Slade, who had the same expiriment done on himself, learns of Graph?
1. My Life

**Summary: Graff's mother was dead and her father was your average military soldier. When he signs up for a 'harmless' experiment everything goes wrong for Graff and her father. Years later Graff ends up in Jump City but the question is, will she be good or evil?**

**So Graff's name is pronounced like graph. Just a FYI I wanted her to have a name that sounded like it wasn't a real name.**

Chapter 1

My Life

_12 years ago_

I clung to my father never wanting to let him go. My tiny four year old hands barley made it around his waist but I didn't care. His hands softly caressed my lower back and long blond hair. Slowly he pulled away and looked me straight in my shimmering blue eyes. My pink bow laid loosely in my hair after a day of play.

"Don't worry Graff it's a harmless procedure I promise"- he paused to shift his eyes nervously around the room to see if anyone was listening-"It's only supposed to give me an immunity to truth serums, no big deal".

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What was a truth serum and immunity? I'd have to ask my father later, but not now.

"Daddy please I don't want you to leave me like mommy did", I pleaded.

My father shook his head sadly and his light brown hair fell into his eyes. "I'm sorry Graff but I already agreed. There's no going back now.

"But what will I do if something happens"? I couldn't help it tears began to well in my eyes. I didn't want them to hurt my daddy.

He gave me a halfhearted smile. "If anything happened to me, which it won't, I'd have you stay with the Wilson's. I've known Adeline since I was young and I've already asked her although she hasn't discussed it with her husband yet"- he paused to chuckle-"ironically her husband Slade just so happens to be partaking in the experiment as well".

I looked down and away from my father. I remembered the pictures he had shown me of him and Adeline growing up and even pictures of Slade. Although the two men didn't know each other my father still knew things about him. Every so often he told me about some of Slade's war stories and shown me his picture. Slade was a feared man who was known for his honor code. In the pictures of Slade I noted that he had short blond hair and piercing blue gray eyes. Most of the time he even had slight stubble and a short beard that never surpassed his chin.

When I didn't say anything he cuffed my chin in his hands, forcing me to look up at him. He sighed, "Look I'm going to go take a shower and I want you to go to bed, alright"? I nodded numbly and watched him leave the room. I looked down at my clunky black boots that easily went past my knees. Everyone always said it was a miracle that I could walk, let alone stand in these things but I refused to take them off. They were my father's favorite pair of boots that he had left behind when he went to war and my mommy was still alive. I stuffed my hands into my blue overalls and thought about my father. He had been in the military for several years now and from what I heard was an excellent soldier, he ever taught me some basic fighting skills.

I frowned as I thought about what could happen to my father. I didn't like the sound of it. I know shots were supposed to be good but this didn't feel right. I looked over at the corner of the room to see my father's duffle bag which was filled with his heavy army gear. Suddenly an idea struck me. I quickly ran to my room and put a few pillows under the covers to make it look like I was asleep. When I ran back to the living room I unzipped the bag and dumped it contents onto the floor. Picking up a tiny armful of the equipment I walked over to the sink in the kitchen and opened the door under it. Quietly I threw his gear under it and went back to get some more. I repeated this process until all of his equipment was hidden. Moving fast I jumped into his duffle and zipped it up just as I heard my dad's footsteps approaching.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard him pause. Did he know? Slowly my father moved closer until he was practically right on top of me. I held my breath and waited to get caught only for him to scope the bag up and onto his shoulder with little effort. I stayed perfectly still as my father walked out the door and into his jeep. He carefully set me in the backseat and started the car.

I stared into the darkness of the bag listening to the sounds of the road. The wind blew past the car putting me in a tranquil state and my father's rhythmic breathing only helped to relax me further. I soon found myself about to fall asleep when the car suddenly came to a stop. The sound of the motor being turned off and the jingle of keys followed. I mindlessly licked my lips and prepared for the worst only for me to again be slung onto my father's shoulder.

I tried to hold back my grunts as I bounced up and down agents his back. I started to get queasy when I was set down on the floor.

"Hello Mr. Banks thank you for coming", said an unknown voice.

"Please it was my pleasure. Lord knows I'd do anything for this country and this is certainly one thing I'm proud to do for it", said my father.

"Alright we're going to need you to lie down on this table", said a new voice.

I could hear the skepticism in my father's voice when he asked, "Are the restraints really necessary"?

Another voice chimed in, "Yes, for safety purposes of course".

My father paused for a moment before finally replying, "I suppose that's alright then".

For a while after that all I could hear was shuffling feat until I heard four metallic clanks as my father was strapped down to the table. The sound of shuffling feet continued until the sound of something being picked up echoed through the room. From what I could tell my father was hooked up to a heart monitor and several other beeping machines. His heart gave off a strong steady beat that comforted me greatly.

"Are you ready", asked the first voice.

Without hesitation my father replied with a yes.

For a long time I didn't hear anything but the sound of the syringe plunging and releasing the serum into my father's system. But soon the heart monitor started to pick up and the silence was filled with quiet grunts and thrashing. The noise steadily increased going from grunts to screams of pain and agony. The thrashing quickly became more frantic and strong as my father struggled to get free of his bonds. The screams turned into ear shattering, blood curdling screams. By this point the monitor was beeping at an alarming rate.

I began to whimper in the bag and curled into a ball in fetal position. Tears fell down my face as my father continued to scream. I wanted him to be alright, but he said he was going to be fine. He's never lied to me before. He- he's ok just in pain is all. He'll be fine.

I relaxed when I heard my father's yells stop but furrowed my brows when I heard the heart monitor go flat. Was that supposed to happen? Did it mean that he was ok? I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of men talking.

"There goes another one".

"Such a shame".

"At least Slade survived the procedure".

"Yes but so far he's shown no signs of being a super soldier"

"Such a waste of money".

"So . . . what do we do with the body"?

"Call someone to take care of it like the others I suppose".

My eyes widened and I gasped when I suddenly realized what they were saying. They were talking about my father. So he was dead then? No, he can't be, he's _my _dad. He can't be dead.

I screamed when I was unexpectedly pulled out of the duffle bag by my overalls by a man with glasses and a white lab coat.

"Who are you", he demanded.

I cowered in his hold and choked out, "Graff Banks".

The man's eyes flashed to gilt and sorrow to anger in a mere moment.

"What do we do with her", asked one of the others.

"What do you think"?

"You can't be serious".

"Can't I be? She has no family left, no one to take her in. Might as well give her a chance to have a good life and serve her country", argued the man tightening his grip ever so slightly.

The other two looked at each other and nodded reluctantly.

Before I had time to react I found myself being strapped to the table that my father had just been on. I looked over to see him lying . . . asleep . . . on the ground. I thrashed violently not wanting to share the same fate as my father.

"N-no please don't"! But they wouldn't listen. No matter how hard I struggled there was no use, I was stuck. The man who had pulled me from the duffle brought the syringe closer to my arm with a heartless look on his face. The light reflected off of his glasses making him seem to have no eyes. His face would haunt me for the rest of my life. I had never been so terrified before.

"Daddy help me"!

"You're daddy's dead Graff", the man said cruelly. Tears welled in my eyes at the spoken truth but I wouldn't hear it.

"No he's not! He's just sleeping is all"!

The other two shook their heads with perfect poker faces, trying not to think about the newest terrible act they were committing for their country. Of course they weren't the best people but even _they _felt bad basically murdering a four year old.

Tears streamed down my face, some seeping into my mouth while others pasted my chin. I closed my eyes when I felt the needle sink into my skin. I had always hated needles and after this experience I think it's safe to say that I'd hate them with a passion.

I watched as everything turned to slow motion. The plunger was slowly pushed down and I instantly felt as though I was on fire. I cried out in pain immediately, less tolerable to pain than my strong hearted father. I thrashed violently as the serum spread through my bloodstream like liquid fire melting me from the inside out. My screams pierced though the air but the men didn't falter as they were used to it. My whole body began to shutter and my tiny chest heaved up and down. I faintly recalled that the sounds of a fast heart beat were coming from my bedside but I was in too much pain to care.

I almost wished that I could take a dip in acid rather than endure this torture. Even as the pain flared on I felt my grip on reality slipping as my heart beat slowed down. The man frowned and had a look of disappointment on his face, not concern or sadness but disappointment. My eyes began to droop and my breathing started to fade. The room started to swirl into one big blob of light. And suddenly everything made sense to me. A truth serum makes you tell the truth, my father was dead, and . . . I was dying.

* * *

My eyes slid shut and a bright light enshrouded me and beckoned me to enter it with tails of everlasting love and peace. My mom was there, with long blond hair and emerald green eyes, and so was my dad. They both wore white and looked like they did in the pictures they showed me of their youth. They looked happy, completely and utterly happy. They called to me saying that we could be a family again, that we could be happy until the end of time. But with my new clarity I knew that I was being given a choice, a choice between life and death. One would think the choice to be obvious but it wasn't. I could be with my family again and live a wondrous after life as an eternal child in the kingdom of light or I could grow old and live my life until I'm able to return to my parents. I realized how much of life I hadn't lived and I numbly shook my head. My parents flashed me hurt looks but nodded in acceptance and understanding. Instead of fading away they pulled me closer to the light putting a large sense of longing into me that I fought desperately to resist. I realized that they were hugging me and sunk into them. My mother smelled of apricots and roses while my dad had the smell of aftershave and leather.

"We love you honey", my mother whispered into my hair.

"I love you guy's to". We stood there for another moment saying our temporary goodbyes before my father broke the silence.

"You'll be alright Graff", my dad soothed.

I looked up to them with tears in my eyes. "But were will I go"?

They looked to each other sadly and my mom spoke up. "You may want to consider living on your own. I know you're young but that serum made you stronger, smarter. You can take care of yourself now Graff".

"What do you mean by that"?

My dad spoke up. "The serum made you into the super soldier they wanted. You now have the ability to use 90 percent of your brain, have heightened senses, agility, stamina, strength, reflexes, and durability".

I looked down at our feet. That sounded unimaginably amazing and I knew that I would be able to take care of myself in that instant. But did I really want to live by myself, on my own? "What if I don't want to be by myself? What if I want to go with Adeline"?

The two frowned but my father replied nonetheless, "If you were to tell Adeline eventually Slade would find out. You see Slade, I'm sure would take you in but at a high cost. The experiment worked on him as well only he's using his new skill's to kill. He chose a dark path of being Deathstroke the Terminator, an assassin and the day his wife takes his right eye he will lose virtually everything and will only serve to bring you down a dark path with him".

I nodded in understanding. "We need to go now Graff", called my mother softly.

My eyes widened. "No, please don't, not yet", I pleaded.

"Don't worry Graff we'll be watching over you and we'll meet again someday".

"Wait"! I felt my whole body jerk forward and an intense feeling of discomfort in my chest. The light that had moments ago caressed me left all at once, replaced by blackness. The sound of a heart monitor reached my ears. I started to panic in fear that I was still with those crazy people when I realized that it was flat lining like my fathers had.

"Clear"! I felt the discomfort again only this time my eyes flew wide open to a blurry light and moving figures.

"Thank god she has a pulse".

I blinked my eyes a few times and the shapes started to form before me. I could tell now that there were several doctors above me and that I was now safe in a hospital. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and looked at it to see that it belonged to one of the doctors who had a bright smile on his face.

"Everything's going to be ok kido", he reassured right before I fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

I awoke the next day in an empty hospital room. I attempted to move only to have pain rack up and down my entire body. I felt like a pile of jello that had been electrocuted vigorously. I moaned in pain and let my eyes slide shut.

The next time I opened them standing in front of me was the doctor who had called me 'kido'.

He smiled broadly at me and set the clipboard that he had in his hands down.

"How are you felling"?

I didn't reply as I found myself incapable. He frowned and tapped his leg. "That bad huh"- he paused to sigh and rub his eyes tiredly-"You need to know . . . you've been in a coma for two weeks".

I didn't react to this in any way. I didn't care right now. All that I could think about was my parents and their words. Why should it matter that I was in a comma? I was fine now anyway. What really mattered is what my parents had told me, what it would mean for my life.

The doctor nodded before exiting the room. Finding nothing else to do I thought about my new life until I fell into slumber again.

I awoke some time later to the sound of my door being opened. In front of me was the same doctor.

"Good you're awake".

Moaning lightly I shifted in bed a bit. "I see you can move now". I opened my eyes back up and nodded.

"Are you up to answering some questions for me today"?

"Ok", I whispered hoarsely, speaking for the first time since that night.

"We couldn't find any traces of your family, can you tell me who can come for you"? I frowned. No trances of my family? Damn those scientists must have gotten rid of my family's records to avoid a scandal.

I waited a long time before answering. "No, there all dead". There wasn't any emotion in my voice as I spoke. I didn't know how to feel at the moment but why wasn't I more sad? Perhaps a side effect to the serum . . . I hope.

The doctor nodded sullenly and remained quiet. After a long pause he asked. "Do you know how this happened"?

I pondered on that for a moment. Sure I knew what had happened but did I really want anyone else to know? Not really. As I was thinking about this I thought back to what my parents said, 'you're stronger, smarter now'. Although I wasn't sure about the stronger thing I realized that I was in fact smarter. Ever since the serum was injected into me I had finally understood things that I never had before. It was as if I had several great thinkers minds stuffed into my four year old body.

With my new intellect I realized that saying that I was trapped by government officials and given a serum that basically made me into a super soldier was not a good idea. One, I didn't want anyone else to know that and two, the government might want to keep me there and run tests on me to see why I was a success while others died.

"I'm sorry I can't remember".

The doctor nodded sadly but didn't push it any further than that. Turning on his heal the doctor left. My head cocked to the side in curiosity when I noticed that even as he was gone from the room I could hear him walking and talking to passing by doctors. It seems my father wasn't kidding when he said I had heightened senses.

Throughout the next few weeks I found myself slowly progressing in my recovery and little by little I was able to do more. At some point I was even able to start eating myself without an IV. Although the food on a normal circumstance wouldn't be considered very good I couldn't help but wolf mine down. I hadn't eaten any real food in a while so this was really something. The nurse noticed and let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better".

I smiled at her fondly. "Yup"!

"That's good to hear".

When I finished the nurse took my plate and left. I sat there in silence for a long time. It was official, I was completely better at this point and there was no reason for me to stay here. After all if I were to stay here I would end up in a foster home, which I didn't want concidering it'd probally be a livnig hell. I'd rather take my chances on my own.

Slowly I crept out of bed and walked over to the window. When I got there I faltered as I saw my reflection. My hair was no longer its usual blond but a pure white. I moved a strand to my face and marveled at this change. I realized that it must have been a side effect to the serum. Perhaps Slade's hair turned white to. I should ask him if I ever see him.

Shrugging I opened the window. Stepping onto the ledge I noticed I was a few floors up. I smiled, somehow knowing I could land it.

**:D yay I did it . . . but oh in the course of maybe three months I've made seven stories oops. So this might not get updated. I'm mainly working on two of mine and have only made one or two updates on the others so don't hold your breath. Next chapter should be with the Titans.**


	2. I'm Good At Pissing Peopole Off

**Summary: Graff's mother was dead and her father was your average military soldier. When he signs up for a 'harmless' experiment everything goes wrong for Graff and her father. Years later Graff ends up in Jump City but the question is, will she be good or evil?**

**So I just felt like writing this. I've been looking for some good Slade and Robin stories (nonslash) to read today but have been disappointed so . . . I felt like writing this. *Sigh* I should be updating DP Jump City but it kinda sucks like a lot . . . so here we are.**

Chapter 2

I'm Good At Pissing People Off

I slid silently through the shadows, completely encased in darkness. I felt at home within the bleakness of the dirty alleyway. Unlike most people I felt at home within the dark as I am not afraid of what lies within it. Nothing can hide from my eyes and if I _can't_ see it I can almost always hear it. As I ran my movements around the obstacles of the alley were swift and precise. Coming to the edge of the alley I peered across the street and found myself falling into my thoughts.

For the past few years I had made quite the reputation for myself, not necessarily a good one but it'll do. I'm proud to say that I had become a vigilante of much respect. When I say I don't have the best reputation that's because people like Batman were suspicious of me and the government and people like Lex Luthor decided to brand me a threat. I smirked at the thought. They were merely afraid. As a side note I'd like to point out that I could have easily chosen the path of villainy and been one of the best because of my abilities, but I wanted more for myself. After all what would my parents think if I was a villain?

My parents . . . I suddenly found myself thinking of the day I left the hospital all those years ago. Thanks to my new IQ I hadn't wasted any time in destroying any proof of my existence, including my fathers that the scientists had failed to get rid of themselves. It was virtually impossible for someone to find a scrap of information on who I once was. As far as anyone would ever be concerned there never was a Graff Banks. In fact someone could take my DNA or finger prints and they wouldn't find anything. To most people this task would be quite impossible but then again I wasn't most people, after all not most people could use ninety percent of their brain. I'm rambling aren't I? Why don't I move on?

My outfit consisted of black Kevlar which covered me head to toe, surprisingly stylish. On my feet were my father's black combat boots that now went up just below my knees. Sown into the Kevlar was armor, the same color black. Black gloves that were a few inches short of my elbows fit snugly providing excellent grip and protection to my hands. The bottoms had special material sown into them that personally affected the grip and could allow me to scale buildings if I wanted to. Another plus about my gloves was that they had small tools that I could use to pick locks and such. Hidden in my left boot was a sword that I used when I had to face someone with a sharp weapon. I didn't use it very often but sometimes I would need it. Around my waste was a belt that was, you guessed it, black. In it were several of my own creations while other were . . . borrowed. I had several flash bombs, smoke grenades, my own version of a bat-a-rang/bird-a-rang, handcuffs, knock out gas, and my favorite, the bo staff that I stole from Batman. Now I know how that sound but here me out. So one time I found Batman lying unconscious after he failed to defeat the Joker, who I quickly knocked out. I mean his staff was just lying there . . . the _Batman's _staff. I figured he wouldn't miss it . . . and he didn't.

Moving on I'd have to say the best part of my outfit, however, was my helmet. My helmet, (which was black, see a pattern here?), was plain of any design or fancy shape. It was a simple helmet that could be compared to Dr. Fate's. The only opening the helmet had was for my eyes, which shone brightly in contrast to the black of the mask. If you're wondering there wasn't any slits to breathe through or a section missing so my mouth showed. To keep my hair color a secret I kept it stuffed neatly inside of the helmet. Also inside of the helmet was a filter that would protect me from gases such as knock out gas, poisons, _or Joker's god damn laugh gas_. Let me tell you now that that stuff is _not _fun. I mean it only affected me for a few minutes before my healing abilities got it out of my system but _still_. Besides now the Joker has a grudge on me because it didn't kill me . . . ah well.

Anyway another purpose of the helmet was to disguise my voice. You see although no one would be able to find out who I was I still didn't want people to know what I looked like. I got a strange pleasure from having people trying in vain to figure out who I was, or at least what I looked like. Of course I didn't really care if anyone knew I was Graff Bank's as much as someone knowing the experiment those men put me through. I liked people to think of me simply as a vigilante rather than a meta human. Here's the real catch though, instead of disguising my voice with a fake robotic one I chose the voice of an adult male. Because of the fact that my whole body was covered in thick armor and Kevlar and that I was tall, I had the appearance of a strong adult male.

I realize that this is strange but honestly don't care. If you _really_ think about it adults and male heroes are the ones with the most respect. When it comes down to it who has more respect Batman or Robin? Flash or Kid Flash? Superman or Superboy? Wonder Woman or Superman? If you _don't_ know it would be Batman, Flash, Superman and although quite debatable (ahem don't yell at me I know WW is respected I'm just trying to justify my characters actions . . . don't yell) I would have to say Superman. If you _really_ think about it you'll know that I'm right. Of course I already know this because in the course of my career superheroes and villains alike have shown me respect (heroes more than villains). In fact I've even had the honor of being chosen to be a member of the Justice League. Of course I turned them down due to the fact that they would demand a background check and the fact that I don't qualify to be emitted since I'm not old enough. Besides the respect thing the Justice League would probably start babying me and demand that I stop interfering with 'league business' if they knew how old I truly was. Of course they already say that . . . but then they'd probably try harder to enforce it . . . Ha ha supid Justice League can't tell me what to do!

Any who the reason why my outfit is all black is because I prefer to sneak in the shadows than make grand entrances like Superman and Robin do in there colorful outfits and in Robin's case his battle cry. I paused for a moment as I thought about said superheroes . . . Clark Kent and Dick Grayson . . . good people. Yup I knew who Superman and Robin were, in fact I know many secret identities. I know that you're probably feeling skeptical. You're probably thinking 'How does she now that?' well remember how I can use ninety percent of my brain? Well I put it to good use. If you don't know that basically makes me a super genius and one of the smartest people alive. So ask yourselves, wouldn't it be pretty sad if I couldn't tell Batman was really Bruce Wayne? I mean it's not _that_ hard, at least not for someone like me.

Shaking my head I broke myself from my mental debate. Why I liked to go over my life story in my head, I didn't know. Perhaps I was crazy . . . or lonely. I frowned as I started to go back into thought.

The reason why I liked this tactic was because I didn't like to be seen. I'd usually wait for the right moment to strike quickly and quietly rather than make a big show of the battle, especially in front of civilians or other heroes. Because of this most people had never seen me in person, only heard tales about me from colleagues. But when villians did see me in person, and sometimes heroes, they were never happy, in fact most hated me now. They never liked the fact that I would come out of nowhere and stop them, or in the heroes case stop the villain for them, especially since I usually let them be seconds away fulfill their evil plot before striking. In fact I think I have several hits on me because of that.

I sighed in disdain and amusement. "Feeling the love", I murmured in my deep voice.

My eyes narrowed when I saw who I was looking for across the street, Killer Moth, who was living here in Jump City California with his daughter Kitten. I was a bit weary to come within Jump's city limits considering this was Slade's town and all but I knew I had nothing to worry about. Slade didn't even know about my abilities and there _was_ a good chance that he wouldn't even confront me. Besides, I felt it important to take down Killer Moth. Ever since that time I took him down in Gotham I've held somewhat of a grudge towards him and his daughter. They were just plain disrespectful . . . mainly Kitten . . . Damn girl has one hell of a mouth on her.

Taking a deep breath I emerged from the shadows with a slight glare. Silently I ran across the street to where Killer Moth and Kitten where standing who were ready to unleash their latest swarm of moths on the city.

I paused for a moment and suddenly feeling like a good laugh I formulated a plan. Instead of silently taking out Moth like last time I yelled out, "Still aiming for the whole domination by moths thing I see Mr. Walker", making sure to use his real name just to mind fuck him a bit.

The two whipped around with glares. "Who're you and how do you know my daddy's name", Kitten spit out in annoyance and fear. I casually crossed my arms across my chest and tilted my head up with an air of amusement.

"You mean you don't remember me? I'm truly hurt".

"Stop the games and tell us or I'll unleash my swarm of moths on you instead", Moth threatened.

I chuckled at his attempts at a threat. "I'm truly scared", I said with as much sarcasm as I could manage. Walking closer to the two with my arms now at my side, I stopped a few feet away from the two. Gripping the pouch on my belt that held my bo staff I narrowed my eyes. My voice took on a darker tone this time. "My name's Graff, I'm sure you remember me . . . yes"?

The two's eyes widened and a gasp was emitted from Killer Moth. Backing away with his daughter Moth shouted, "But- but this isn't you're town what are you doing here"?

I chuckled again. "I don't have a town, I go where ever I feel like . . . As for what I'm doing here, I came to stop you".

Growling in defiance Moth took a bold step forward. "You don't scare me"!

"I don't"? Smirking slightly under my helmet I pulled out my bo staff. At that moment Moth moved to push the button. Before Moth or Kitten knew what happened my staff connected with the control and sent it into the air. Holding my hand out I caught the control and smashed it in my grip, sending pieces splintering to the ground. Out of pure curiosity I tilted my head to side and asked, "Now what are you going to do"?

The two looked at me with gaping mouths for a moment. When the overall shock had finally worn off Killer Moth's gloved fist was thrown at me with a furious cry. Calmly I ducked under it and caught his fist. In attempt to free himself Moth sent his other fist at my face only to end in the same result. Moth struggled to get free of my grip which resulted in me squeezing down tighter on his fists. Moth let loose a pained scream from the pressure. My eyes widened when my advanced hearing altered me to Kitten behind me. I quickly whipped my head around just in time to get hit across the head with a tree branch. I stumbled backwards to the ground and let go of Moth. Placing a hand tenderly to my masked head I frowned when I felt blood slithering down from my forehead underneath my mask.

"That'll teach you for hurting my dad you stupid man", she screeched obnoctiously in anger and triumph.

"Nice hit princess", praised Killer Moth. I frowned at them thoughtfully. It wasn't often that someone got the better of me. Although it wasn't often I toyed with villains like this either . . .

Grunting I pushed myself up and leapt at Killer Moth with my bo staff in hand. I smiled in satisfaction as the staff connected with his head with a 'crack'. Killer Moth spun around on his heal like a ballerina before falling to the ground rather ungracefully, Ko'ed. I smirked at the scene in amusement.

"Looks like Moth still can't take a hit", I mused aloud.

"YOU"! I looked up from Moth with a hint of irritation to see Kitten seething in pure rage. I swear if that girl was a pyro she'd have flames coming off her in waves . . . If she did I bet I could make a good smore off of her. I laughed at the thought and Kitten intensified her glare.

"What's so funny", she barked. I shrugged my shoulders passively and crossed my arms across my chest again.

"You wouldn't think it was funny . . .". I jumped back in surprise as Kitten charged at me with the branch in a blind furry. Damn this girl has anger management problems.

I ducked under each of her hits with relative ease. It was an understatement to say she wasn't as good a fighter as her father. I frowned and my eyes drooped in boredom. This girl was no challenge whatsoever. Kitten must have noticed my boredom as she chose that moment to try and land a fierce hit between my legs in my supposed weak spot. I frowned deeply at this. Although it wouldn't hurt as much as it would if I were a guy I still didn't like the aspect of her trying to hit me there. For that reason I chose that moment to kick the piece of wood from Kittens hands and sent her stumbling to the ground.

Before Kitten could fully pick herself up I sucessfuly cuffed her hands behind her back and pinned her down with my boot, something I was prone to do.

"You won't get away with this", she screeched.

I smirked down at her. "Get away with what? Stopping you from taking over the city? Something tells me I will kid".

Kitten began to violently thrash under my boot trying her hardest to get free so she could claw my eyes out. To my extreme displeasure she started to shriek in an unnaturally high pitch. My face scrunched up as my ears started to ring from her crazy high voice. A little to egarly I pulled a pellet out from my belt which I crushed and threw next to her head. Slowly Kitten's thrashing stopped and her eyes drooped as gas from the pellet filled her lungs. Silently I removed my boot from her chest and was about to call for the police when a voice from behind stopped me.

"Who are you", asked a voice that I recognized as Raven's from the Teen Titans.

Turning around I faced them with a calm demeanor. I lifted a brow beneath my mask and pointed my attention to Robin. "Why don't you ask you're leader, I'm sure his mentor has briefed him as to what I look like".

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Graff. Why do you have Batman's bo staff"? I turned from Robin to look at my staff and twirled it in my hands for show.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at the Titans. "Took it when he was passed out one time", I said nonchalantly.

"Well give it back", Robin demanded angrily. I cocked my head to the side.

"Tell me Robin, why should I"?

Robin growled at me. "Because it doesn't belong to you"!

"On the contrary Robin I've owned this staff for a number of years now and I don't intend to give it up without a fight".

Robin pulled out his staff and extended it in my direction. I chuckled at him in amusement. "Alright Robin tell you what if you can beat me in a fight you can have the staff back, but if I win I get to keep the staffs in my possession".

Robin smirked at me as if he had already won. "You're on"!

"Robin are you sure about this, I mean this is the _Graff_", asked Cyborg with a frown.

"Besides he just took down Killer Moth, we kind of owe him", added Beast Boy.

Robin smiled confidently at his friends. "I've got this guys, besides I can't just let him run around with Batman's staff".

"My, my confident aren't we Robin", I chided. Robin narrowed his eyes at me and charged with a fierce battle cry. Robin's staff came down by my head and I brought my staff up to block the blow. Our staffs met with a fierce clang. Robin pushed me back a few paces as he brought brutal, yet noticeably sloppy, blows down upon me. I smirked when Robin raised his staff and opened up a weak spot. Swinging my staff towards Robin's stomach I struck Robin in the chest sending him reeling backwards.

Robin recovered quickly, preventing me from finishing him off. Pulling out a ball from his belt Robin did a front flip over me. Throwing the ball to the ground a cloud of smoke rose into the air. In a matter of moments neither Robin nor myself could see each other. I chuckled at his mistake.

"Bad choice Robin". Focusing, I strained to hear the slightest movements. My head whipped around when I located my opponent. I silently glided over to where I knew Robin was and brought my weapon down with a battle cry. Robin's masked eyes widened as my staff connected with his shoulder blade. Robin fell to the ground with a grunt and wasting no time I kicked him in the side sending him rolling out of the smoke before his friend's feet. I exited the smoke moments later and twirled my staff again. "Had enough Robin"?

Robin growled and charged me once again. With little effort I dodged his staff and held onto its end. Using my enhanced strength I flung Robin over my head by his staff. As Robin slide across the ground I quickly walked over to him. Before Robin could get up I smashed my boot onto his stomach, knocking to wind out of him. Retracting Robin's staff I pointed my own at his throat.

"Looks like I won". Robin glared at me before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, you win. Can I have my staff back now"? I removed my boot from Robin's chest and held up Robin's retraced staff.

"You mean this staff", I questioned dumbly.

Robin scowled at me, "Yes _that_ staff".

I held it up before my eyes so I could examine it. "Actually . . . I belive it's my staff now".

Robin exploded at that. "What! That's my staff, you can't have it"!

I chuckled. "Really, but I thought we had an agreement? Remember I said if you could beat me in a fight you could have Batman's staff back, but if I won I got to keep the staffs in my possession, which I am. Is your staff not curently in my possession Robin"?

Robin lifted a finger up and was about to speak when he decided better of it. Turning around Robin grunted and sulked in silence. I was about to turn to leave when the Titans surrounded me, excluding Robin.

"Dude that was awesome! No one beats Robin in a fight that fast", exclaimed Beast Boy flailing his arms.

"Not to mention out smart him", added Cyborg with a grin.

"Yes, you're skills are quite impressive", beamed Starfire.

I nodded my head, "Thanks".

Starfire floated closer to me with a smile on her face. "Please, curiosity of bounds: where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend"?

I chuckled at Starfire in amusement. "Not important, whatever form of transportation I could find, black, and I don't see why not". Starfire squealed in excitement and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "Please new friend you must come back to the tower with us".

I coughed in embarrassment to get the girl to let me out of her hug but to no avail. Sighing mentally in defeate I awnsered Starfire. "I don't know. I usually don't stick around for this long . . .".

I saw Beast Boy's eyes widen. "Dude you can breathe normally in Starfire's grip! How strong are you man"?

I left Beast Boy's question unanswered not really wanting to tell him.

"Uh, Star . . . I don't think you should be hugging him", said Cyborg awkwardly. Before I had time to agree, for appearances sake, Robin came up and separated us.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize. . .", started Starfire.

"It's alright no harm done".

Robin growled, "Actually it's not okay he's like a forty year old man"!

I smirked at Robin's jealousy . "You'd be surprised".

This got the Titan's attention. "What do you mean", questioned Raven.

Ignoring their questions I began to back up into the darkness of the alley I came from. "Perhaps I'll take you up on your offer to see the tower some other time. Until then Titans". With a salute I turned and ran off into the night.

As I was running away I heard Beast Boy mumble, "Ah man, I never got to ask for his atograph". I smirked at the thought of giving a fellow superhero my atograph as I ran through the alleys of Jump with silent footsteps. I glided swiftly around the many obstacles in my path. It wasn't long until I was in the slums of Jump. Slowing my pace slightly I looked for any place that looked abandoned. I smiled when I found the perfect place, a small rundown apartment.

Jumping onto a trashcan I pulled myself up the fire escape and before the broken windowsill. With my gloved hand I shattered the rest of the glass from the window and hopped threw, landing in a crouch position. The apartment had clearly been abandoned for years because all around there was splintering wood, dust, and spider webs. In addition to that the ground was also covered in trash and dry blood. Looking around I was pleased to find a matric on the floor. Although it was riddled with tears and various stains it would do.

Shrugging my shoulders impassively I laid down on the mattress still in my gear. It wasn't that I was too tired or lazy to remove it I just liked to keep it on at all times, or at least as long as I didn't think someone was watching. There was simply no way I was removing any of my armor as long as I was in Slade's city. Although I've never met Slade I still have a feel for how he thinks and someone like him would know what was going on in his city, like the arrival of a new super hero . . . By that logic he could potentially be watching me at this very moment and if I were to remove my helmet he'd know that I was really just a sixteen year old girl.

It was then that I remembered my bleeding head. "Shit". Stuffing my hand in my pocket I took out a piece of cloth and unfastened my helmet so that I could fit part of my hand inside of it. Holding the cloth I carefully removed the blood from my forehead, not worried if I would need stitches. After all I should be healed by the morning so there was really no use. Putting the cloth back in my belt I refastened my helmet and laid down again.

For a moment I thought about the Titans and I faintly wondered what it would be like to have friends. I frowned at the thought. Friends and . . . family. Shifting onto my back I stared at the ceiling. Would it be bad if I decided to settle down somewhere and make friends or join a family? I bit my lip at the thought. Perhaps if I told the Titans that I was a teenager they would let me join them like they did Terra. But would it be worth it to reveal to the world that I'm a mere child playing ball with the big boys? It just might be . . . but would I be permitted to continue taking on Lex Luther, the Joker, Professor Ivo, Bane, and other Justice League level villains? I snorted at the thought.

"I'd like to see them stop me", I mumbled absent mindedly. Closing my eyes I rolled back over onto my stomach. A smile formed across my face as I made up my mind.

Tomorrow I would have to get the Titan's attention . . . and make a game changing move.

**Wow where did all of that come from? I mean I just started writing and it just flowed randomly from my brain. I usually wright that way I suppose. I only have one story that I actually plan the chapters out . . . Oh well I am now in love with this story and will update it more often! Yay story! Do you like the idea of her being super secretive and then revealing something like that to the public? If you ask me it will lead to major drama and maybe a little Teen Titans Justice League crossover . . . which is pretty awesome in my opinion. What do you think? I'll begin work on chapter three immediately. **


End file.
